This invention relates to a conveyor roller servicing apparatus and particularly to an arrangement for servicing the return rollers on an endless conveyor belt handling particulate material and the like.
The movement of industrial material in the form of aggregate and particulate material has for many years been accomplished through trough-type conveyors which operate in relatively severe conditions and require periodic maintenance for changing and lubricating rollers to prevent belt damage. Typically, the return rollers on conveyor belts need to be disconnected from mounting brackets on opposite sides of the conveyor support frame, when it is desired to change or repair the return rollers. The return roller, which contacts the underside of the conveyor belt, operates in a hostile environment where the conveyor belt is used in applications where aggregate and particulate material are conveyed by the belt. The return roller, of course, operates on the dirty side of the belt and the hostile conditions involve dirt, abrasive material, corrosive material, such as salt and moisture, which affect the bearings of the return roller and cause the return roller to stop turning. Hence, changing of the return roller is required to prevent damage to the belt. On many conveyor belt systems, access to the mounting brackets for the return rollers is limited due to the conveyor system being elevated above ground and a catwalk is located on only one side of the conveyor system. Also, space is normally not available on both sides of the conveyor belt system and it would be expensive to duplicate the catwalk and platforms on both sides of the conveyor system for servicing the rollers. Generally, maintenance personnel in order to change or work on the return rollers have used safety lanyards or special safety equipment and have had to work out on the framework of a truss to gain access to the far side of the conveyor belt system where no catwalk is available. Furthermore, since safety procedures and standards have become very strict, it has become more tedious and time consuming to safely gain access to the far side of the conveyor in order to replace or service the return roller on elevated conveyor belt systems.